1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, an image display program a recording medium containing the image display program, and an electronic apparatus, which execute a process on input image data.
2. Related Art
In an existing image display device, such as a laptop computer, that uses a non-luminescent display device, such as a liquid crystal panel, when electric power is not supplied from the outside, image display is performed in such a manner that a light source (for example, cold-cathode tube) converts electric power supplied from a battery to light and the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel is then controlled. In general, of electric power consumed in the whole device, a percentage of electric power consumed by the light source is relatively large. Then, during battery driving, electric power consumed by the device is reduced by reducing (hereinafter, also referred to as “dimming” where appropriate) the amount of source light emitted from the light source. In addition, when the amount of source light is reduced, visibility decreases with a decrease in luminance of the entire screen. For this reason, there has been a need for technology that is able to balance a reduction in consumed electric power by reducing the amount of source light and retention of visibility.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-246099, for example, describes a technology that reduces consumed electric power without impairing apparent brightness by converting RGB data to luminance/color difference data (hereinafter, referred to as “YCbCr data”) and executing a process of luminance enhancement and a process of reduction in the amount of backlight (dimming) Other than that, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54250 describes a technology related to the invention.
However, in the technology described in the above JP-A-2004-246099, image quality may possibly decrease due to a decrease in saturations of a display image even when apparent brightness is not changed. In addition, in the technology described in the above JP-A-2004-54250 as well, saturations of a display image may possibly decrease when electric power consumed by a light source is reduced.